


Touch Me

by allpowerfullou



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [4]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: A lot of kinky shit, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Plug, Bad Sex, But public sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk opened his eyes, a small smirk on his face as he nodded and sat up, “Barely. If my dad’s nagging wasn’t enough, halfway through lunch my ass went numb and all I could think about was how much longer until we could replace this plug with your dick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written decent porn in a while and I'm sorry? (this is bad but it's as good as yall gon' get and it's three am and i'm so fucking done with this fic that i'm just leaving it here im seriously so sorry tho i'll have to find someone to start beta-ing my fics and tell me to stop)

“What are you cooking?” thin arms wrapped around his waist and a stomach pressed into his back, tugging Yongguk back against his chest.

He didn’t reply, instead offering a small grunt as he stirred the liquid simmering in his pot. Daehyun leaned up on his toes, hooking his chin over the elder’s shoulder as he looked at the cream colored liquid, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s inability to make something actually healthy. 

He tsked under his breath, pulling away from the older to start on his own exploration of the kitchen. It wasn’t their house, nor was it even set up the same, but they were making due with it. It at least had a riverfront view.

“So, my dad is finally able to get up and leave the house again,” Yongguk mumbled as Daehyun opened the door to the fridge, “The doctor said he’s stable and mostly healed from the surgery, so I was thinking we should go visit him or meet them for lunch or something. My mom’s already called three times to ask when we’re stopping in.”

“Your dad still hates me,” Daehyun replied as he grabbed a clear container of leftovers and inspected it closely before carefully opening the lid from the corner furthest from him.

It smelled like a deteriorating body, and that was a mild description as he closed it quickly, not even batting an eye as he tossed it in the general direction of the trash. 

“He almost died, maybe he’ll be over it. After all, we did come down this way to visit them.”

“No, we came this way to clean out your brother’s house from where he dropped everything and  
ran out to enlist in the military. We’re mostly here to hide his weed and porn incase someone wants to visit. Your terrifying parents are a bonus,” the younger shut the door with a disappointed groan, turning to scan the cabinets with hopes that one of them would fly open and reveal boxes of delicious food.

They didn’t.

Yongguk stopped his stirring, turning around and leaning his weight on the counter as he crossed his arms and pursed his lips. The brunet could feel his boyfriend’s steely glare, the one he liked to use to sucker Daehyun into doing things, but fortunately, he was too focused on food too even glance in Yongguk’s direction.

“I’ll let you fuck me on the beach if you suck it up and go with me to visit my parent’s,” Daehyun’s interest was piqued, eyebrows raising and jaw slack as he turned to focus on Yongguk. 

The younger knew his boyfriend would keep his promise, but he also could see the near desperation in his eye. A smirk crawled across Daehyun’s face as he slipped into his work persona, taking a step closer to the man who obviously noticed the change in him. 

“I’m going to have to sit through passive aggressive comments, gay jokes, and probably a long list of comparisons to Junhong, the girl who could do anything. You’re going to need to up your bargain, Mr. Bang,” for a man who stood in nothing but an unbuttoned white shirt and Yongguk’s boxer briefs, he managed to send some sort of shiver down the elder’s spine, making him turn on his heel to go back to stirring the overdone ramen in the pot.

The name made Yongguk roll his eyes, hoping Daehyun had noticed, but it still made his stomach do some weird fluttery thing. Yeah, Yongguk was going to inherit his dad’s company, but if anyone should have been the big ceo of it, it should have been Daehyun. He could get anyone to agree to anything, his charming smile and light words lulling anyone into a false sense of security that lasted long after they signed the contract that would be the end of them. He was the real businessman in the relationship, and it showed. 

“No. I know exactly what you want, and the answer is no. My dad just got out of the hospital, I’m not playing some fucked up game of cat and mouse with you,” the house was cold, a bit cooler than Daehyun’s liking, but he could still see the drop of sweat forming on the back of Yongguk’s neck, and that made it even more fun. His body was so much more responsive and open than Yongguk ever realized.

Daehyun knew he was winning, because Yongguk loved nothing more than Daehyun slipping into that one place where he wanted to him. It didn’t happen often, the ebony haired man was usually the dominant one in all aspects, but on a rare occasion it was the other way around. Cat-like Daehyun hunting his lover down, teasing, fleeting touches that made the ever stoic Bang Yongguk crumble beneath his fingers. In a way, Daehyun was a little sadistic, wanting to do whatever he could to leave Yongguk embarrassed and vulnerable, sometimes he even cried and begged. That was the mutual favorite, even Yongguk loved the way he felt afterwards, skin buzzing and body restless as he pressed his face to his boyfriend’s neck and tried to fall asleep knowing that there was a plug in his ass keeping Daehyun’s cum there until they cleaned him out the next morning. 

“I guess, but you can have fun visiting your parents alone then. I’m going to get dressed and go find somewhere to eat, because your overdone noodles aren’t going to cut it, babe,” that’s how he got what he wanted. Daehyun never worried about walking away, leaving someone there to wonder about what they could have had if they agreed. 

It only happened once with Yongguk, back when they first got together, and ever since he never said no.

Daehyun could hear the sound of the stove being switched off as the pot was pushed off the burner haphazardly, Yongguk’s soft footsteps following behind him until he felt himself get pushed against the wall. His face was turned at an unnatural angle, and his heart was fluttering in his chest as the other sighed in defeat and let himself fall limp against the brunet. 

“I’m in. But this won’t make my dad hate you any less,” as Yongguk would describe it, a soul crushingly evil grin spread wide across the younger’s face as he pushed his ass flush against Yongguk’s hips, already feeling how interested his dick was in their conversation. 

\---

Daehyun liked to think he looked really fucking good in a suit, noting the way the slim cut pants made his legs look that much longer as the material gripped his thighs, drawing everyone’s attention to his perfect ass. He was standing in front of the restaurant bathroom mirror, humming in appreciation at his appearance while Yongguk was in the nearby stall, grunting out the occasional curse as he struggled to stretch himself open in the confined space. They had contemplated doing this before they left the house, especially Yongguk who had already started to beg, crawling onto Daehyun’s lap and grinding down. It didn’t work out as the elder expected, instead finding himself with a hot pink cock ring secured snugly around the base of his dick with another attached and fit beneath his balls. His boyfriend smiled at him, thumbing the head a little, even going far enough to offer a few tentative licks before Yongguk had to shove him off, climbing off to bed to get dressed while mumbling something about oversensitivity. 

“How are you doing in there, Kitten?” Daehyun asked, his gaze focused on the mirror so he could watch the stall Yongguk was in. “I know you can prep yourself a lot faster than this.”

“It’s a little harder to fuck myself open in a bathroom stall in a fucking suit, than it is in my bed,” he growled, his voice a little bit deeper, making the younger smirk at how at turned on his boyfriend already was.

“Well, you might want to hurry, your parent’s will be here in ten minutes, and you’re going to need a minute to regain your composure. You’re already falling apart, and we haven’t even started,” Daehyun could hear the way Yongguk’s breath caught in his throat, his frustration obvious as he tried to wriggle the plug into his ass without letting his pants touch the floor. 

“Dae, shut the fuck up,” he spat moments before his fist slammed against the stall door. It took a second of unlocking before Yongguk stepped out, face red and breathing heavily as he adjusted to the silver spade tucked between his asscheeks.

He didn’t bottom often enough for him to be used to it, and when he did it was Daehyun who really did most of the heavy lifting, Yongguk far too gone in his blissed out, begging state to really be much help. But the younger always made sure to take care of him, to stretch him open again even after Yongguk did it because he knew his boyfriend has rushed and half assed it, more focused on getting Daehyun inside of him.

“How does it feel? Did you make sure you’re stretched enough? Do I need to go over it again?” Daehyun asked as he turned around to grab Yongguk’s jacket lapels, tugging him forward enough that the younger was pinned between the sink and his solid body. 

“I like it better when it’s your dick, but I’ll live,” he retorted, swatting Daehyun’s teasing hand away from where it was sliding around his back, venturing downward to ‘tuck his shirt in’. 

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, washing his hands in defeat as the latter helped him put himself back together, making sure to slip his hand into the back of Yongguk’s pants to push against the metal holding him open. It had him keening, body wound so tight he was worried he was going to come right there against his boyfriend in a fucking bathroom. He buried his face in Daehyun’s neck, nipping at the skin he could reach as the other grabbed the base of the toy and slowly began to pull it out until the tip was barely filling him before pushing it back in. The rhythm was painstakingly slow, and it had the older tingling everywhere, almost as if he had his wet finger shoved in an electric socket. 

It was a little larger than the toys that had been used on him before, Daehyun usually keeping it pretty small so he would hurt less the next day, but he insisted on a bigger one today, making a vulgar comment about how it should be closer to the size of his dick. That in itself made Yongguk swallow thickly, a nervous sweat breaking out along his hairline at the thought of having something the size of Daehyun sitting inside of him while he tried to have a serious conversation with his parents about his future plans. Despite being the usual bottom, Daehyun was the bigger of the two, his dick long and thick, the head a pretty shade of pink, almost identical to the color of his lips. The was a few notable veins running along the underside, and when he was completely hard Yongguk knew he was going to be limping the next day regardless of how well prepped he was. 

Yongguk’s cheeks were deep red as he wheezed, his body clenching tightly around the metal as it fought to get it deeper. They both knew it wouldn’t reach the spot Yongguk truly wanted, the place buried inside of him that Daehyun always fucking missed just to hear how breathy and needy the older could get. The pace was leisurely, the taller pressed against Daehyun with dripping wet hands from the forgotten faucet and all thoughts of anyone walking in on them far from his mind as his hips jerked back against the younger, meeting each thrust with a sharp intake of breath. 

He pulled away just enough to rest his hands on Daehyun’s thighs, briefly noting how nice they looked in the black material as he swallowed and looked up at the younger, mouth hanging open and eyes glazing over as his stomach curled, his arousal hitting him like an ocean wave during high tide. 

“Daehyun,” his voice hitched with the second syllable as the brunet delivered a sharp thrust before stopping completely, giving in to his boyfriend who looked like he was about to collapse from how wobbly his legs were getting. 

Despite how fucking amazing the sex was, one of Daehyun’s favorite parts of doing this with Yongguk was the aftercare. Bringing the bigger man into his arms and smoothing his soft palm down his back and sides, pulling him out of the headspace he was in and back into reality with Daehyun. He loved to take the responsibility away from the bigger man and tuck him under his arm, to take care of him until he eventually fell asleep curled into his embrace. Yongguk always had a lot on his plate, responsibilities and pressure from people that Daehyun couldn’t imagine, and it felt nice to be the one who made Yongguk beg and cry, making him lose all of his perfect control and knock down all of his barriers to find the person inside that Daehyun fell in love with. It was more than sex, not that anyone would realize, but Yongguk knew. That was the only thing Daehyun cared about, making sure that the love of his life knew how much he adored to nurture and take care of the man, despite being younger and smaller.

It wasn’t hard to switch their places, slipping off the counter to push a weak-kneed Yongguk up there as he grabbed a handful paper towels, getting them damp to wipe across the other’s forehead. Yongguk responded ideally, eyes slipping shut and hands gently holding onto Daehyun’s wrists almost like he needed someone to ground him. His head too far up in his headspace but not far enough to be completely gone. He ran the damp bundles of towels over the elder’s face and around his neck, the cool water helping him control his breathing and pull himself back together piece to piece, taking some time to complete relax under Daehyun’s ministrations.

But Daehyun was patient when he needed to be, ignoring his phone beeping, most likely Yongguk’s parents informing him of their arrival. It took a few minutes of breathing and quiet whispers, Daehyun even going far enough to ask if Yongguk wanted to stop before they were ready to join the others at their table. Yongguk insisted it was the extra stress he’d been under later that made him slip so far so fast, but Daehyun only smiled and leaned in to kiss him, hoping to rid Yongguk of the embarrassment that threatened to flood his body. The younger had his fingers tight around the back of the taller man’s neck, almost possessive in the way they kept their grip until the pair separated and stood up. Yongguk’s face was back to it’s normal color, and his dick was tucked safely in the waistband of his boxer briefs that he managed to steal back from the younger. 

He dared to check himself in the mirror, noting how good he and Daehyun looked like together, both of them clad in black suits. He let his eyes linger for a moment before running his fingers through his hair, combing it out of his face before turning towards his boyfriend with a soft sigh. 

“You ready, Kitten?” Daehyun asked, reaching up to cup the side of Yongguk’s face, pulling him down for a brief kiss.

\---

If the bottles of wine that lined their table said anything, the meeting with Yongguk’s parents went less than stellar. All of them were on edge, tense and formal, eagerly accepting the server’s offer for alcohol in hopes that it would lessen the blow. 

It didn’t. 

Instead, Daehyun found himself with a fake smile plastered on his face while Yongguk’s father made another comment about how his son was going through a phase. 

“Honey, I think they stop going through phases by the time they’re twenty. I don’t think it’s a phase,” Yongguk’s mother mumbled into her glass of wine, avoiding eye contact with everyone at the table.

“Well, it’s going to be a phase until he gets his shit together and finds another girl like Junhong. Now, that was a woman worthy of marrying. Tell me, Yongguk. Why would you leave a girl like that for something,” he paused, his eyes raking over Daehyun as if he were examining him, “Something with a dick.” 

Subtle. 

To the side of his father, Yongguk’s mother had downed her glass of wine and began to stand up, grabbing the bill off the table, “As lovely as this has been, I think it’d be best if we went ahead and parted ways. Your father really had too much to drink and really, this is going to start getting more and more uncomfortable for the rest of us. I’m very sorry about his behavior, Daehyun. You seem very nice, even if you do have a dick.”

 

Her attention turned towards her husband, grabbing his arm as he helped him to his feet, ignoring his protests and rebuttals with ease. Daehyun gingerly grabbed his glass of wine, raising it in her direction before bring it to his lips and tipping his head back. He briefly wondered if Yongguk was going to end up like that, bitter and angry, lashing out at everyone regardless of how he knew them.

He let his gaze flicker over to the man beside him. His head was tipped back while he was slouched down in his seat, eyes shut tightly. Yongguk looked exhausted, beaten down and vulnerable to the world around him, and Daehyun briefly felt bad for his thoughts. He was different, just like his siblings, they were better than their parents. Instead of striving for perfection, they sought out happiness and self gratification. 

Daehyun sat up, reaching over to grab Yongguk’s hand and bring it to his lips with a smile. 

“You survived.” 

Yongguk opened his eyes, a small smirk on his face as he nodded and sat up, “Barely. If my dad’s nagging wasn’t enough, halfway through lunch my ass went numb and all I could think about was how much longer until we could replace this plug with your dick.”

“But it’s done and you definitely don’t look happy?” the younger pried, his smile fading into something vaguely resembling a frown but not completely. 

His brows were furrowed, stomach in a tight knot as he inched further off his seat to put his hand under Yongguk’s chin, lifting it a little so the elder would finally lock eyes with him, “What’s going on, Guk?” 

“My dad hates you,” he groaned, his eyes shifting down to avoid looking at Daehyun’s face. “My dad hates you for something that I’m doing right now. If he knew half the things I let you do to me, he’d disown me without a second thought. I can’t even own up to him and tell him that it’s not even all you.”

For a moment, Daehyun genuinely thought Yongguk was going to start crying, making his heart do this weird skip thing. He sighed, standing up, dragging his boyfriend with him, and wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug. Yongguk wasn’t usually emotional, especially not in public, but his dad always had something hanging over his head. It was a sore spot, if anything, the man knew exactly how to make his son regret and repent for everything he had ever done. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another. If it wasn’t Yongguk being gay, it was how he never cared enough about the family business. 

There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Yongguk’s father was too hard on his son, striving for perfection that he was never going to find, not with the way he made his son feel so horrible for everything he did. The younger couldn’t help himself, wrapping an arm securely around Yongguk’s waist while the other snaked up his chest and around his neck, fingering wrapping themselves in the short strands of hair. 

Yongguk sighed, already leaning down to fit his lips against the younger’s, his arms wrapping around Daehyun’s shoulders. It was nothing exciting, just a simple kiss but it helped Yongguk more than he was proud to admit.

Daehyun already knew what he needed, how to take his boyfriend apart piece by piece until he was lax and stress free. His arm was a welcomed weight as Yongguk melted against the other, a little gasp slipping from his throat as Daehyun’s hand slid from his neck to rest on the swell of his ass, offering a little squeeze. 

“You realize you’re being ridiculous, right? You’re dad is just an asshole, you don’t need to feel bad about anything. I don’t care what he thinks about me, and you shouldn’t care about it either,” he smiled, soft and genuine as he leaned up to kiss the tip of Yongguk’s nose. “I’m not ashamed about anything we do, and it’s really none of your dad’s business anyway. He’s your dad, he’s allowed to hate me, even if that means that I have to keep getting told that I’m just a phase.”

Yongguk was never the best with his words, especially not when he was around Daehyun, but the way he leaned in to kiss the other said more than words ever could. His heart was thumping in his chest, everything in his body telling him how much he needed to show the other how much he cared. He wanted to give everything he had and then some, and Daehyun let it happen until he pulled away with a soft chuckle.  
“I love you too, now come on, we have a beach to ruin,” his smile quickly went from sweet to sultry, making a chill run down the elder’s spine as they laced their fingers together with a silent promise of what was to come. 

\---

Daehyun moved like he was made of water, fluid and each movement leading into the next. Even when he stumbled he caught himself effortlessly, making it seem like he did it on purpose. It was intimidating. Yongguk was far from perfect. He ate too little and was too quiet, not wanting to be bothered unless he deemed it important. He spent his days hidden away in offices and meetings, his head low hoping to avoid any sort of conversation as he fumbled through mountains of paperwork. And that was just externally. 

On the inside, he was a constant state of near panic. He was in a hard place, struggling to sort things out, but he managed without attracting too much attention. Hell, no one ever bothered asking because the bags under his eyes were more threatening than he was. 

Daehyun wasn't much better off--who really was?--but he just seemed so much more approachable. It's easier to talk about how shitty your life is when the person you're talking too seems just as real and relatable as you are. He was all smiles and bubbling laughter, there was no one he couldn't talk to, and it made Yongguk jealous in ways he couldn't exist. 

Even with him kneeling between Yongguk's legs, fingers loosely stroking his cock as he talked about how beautiful the evening was, Yongguk nearly idolized him. Envious of the social skills he was blessed with while He seemed to struggle with even the simplest task. 

"What're thinking about, Kitten?" Daehyun asked, eyes trained on Yongguk's face. 

He blushed, the red trailing across his cheeks and down his exposed chest. Yongguk was propped up on his elbows in the sand, head hanging back as he relaxed into his skin. Everything was stiff and sore from how long he had been wearing the plug and ring, body already thrumming with that pleasant vibration somewhere in his body. 

Although lunch with his dad was horrific at best, he still found his stomach twisting and cock hard. Somewhere in his body he wondered how fucked up he really was. He managed to stay hard and horny through one of the worst conversations with his parents he had ever had, without even thinking about anything. His body just knew. And now, spread out on the sand with Daehyun's curious face looking up at him, he wasn't quite sure what to say. To him, to his parents, to anyone, really. 

Once again, words had failed him. 

"You. Kinda," he offered, licking his dry lips as Daehyun seemed to chew on the answer.

"You've done that a lot today," he retorted, leaning down to nip at an exposed area behind Yongguk's knee. 

The older squeaked, sitting up with a mildly offended look on his face, "What was that?"

Daehyun grinned, his hands sliding up to nudge Yongguk back again as he trailed kisses up his inner thigh. 

"That was me telling you to stop thinking about me and your dad and all of that dumb shit, and just let me fuck you," he offered as he left a sharp pinch behind Yongguk's other knee. 

He was met with a defeated groan an a roll of Yongguk's hips, "Then why don't you put your pretty mouth to use and start fucking me?" 

A loud slap traveled across the empty beach, both of them silent for a moment as the elder registered what just happened with a whine.

"You're getting carried away, Kitten. It's not your turn to give orders," the hand print was a deep red on Yongguk's skin, all fiver fingers visible in the afternoon sun. 

Yongguk muttered something under his breath but gave up, letting his body go limp in the sand as his legs parted a little further. The slap had gone straight to his neglected cock, rekindling it's interest in what was happening. The feeling was almost painful but in the best kind of way. But it was enough to get what he wanted, Daehyun's gaze darkened, focusing on the angry red color and leaning in to lick a stripe along the underside. 

Despite being more endowed, the younger seemed to worship Yongguk's dick, wrapping his plump lips around the head and sucking as if he were made to do it. Yongguk was already desperate, his ass and cock sore from the few hours they had been keeping him hard and it felt like his skin was itching for more. His entire body wanted Daehyun to push him on his hands and knees and fuck him so hard he could barely remember his name. 

He tipped his head back a little further, a soft sigh as compared to the other's loud sucking. It was nice having his boyfriend's mouth around him, but he hadn't ever been the biggest fan of blowjobs. He preferred something a little more. Although he never admitted it, Yongguk always preferred giving oral to getting it, the way the person felt falling apart beneath him always got him off faster than it should have. Even Daehyun was taken aback by it at first, shocked that the taller man hadn't came in his usual five minute time span. But Daehyun was always too good to Yongguk, taking the news like a pro and dipping his head a little further to run his tongue over Yongguk's rim. 

Rimming was something Yongguk supported full force, but even then it was nothing compared to being fucked or fucking something. The only person he ever let bend him over was the man between his legs, digging his tongue into his slit so hard it had Yongguk holding his breath and clenching his eyes shut. Once Daehyun had his dick buried in his ass, whispering the dirtiest things and making Yongguk feel so fucking good he knew he was addicted, hopelessly and completely. It was like he didn't even need to be told, pulling off the elder's cock with a pop, smirking up at him under heavy eyelashes before bowing his head and going to Yongguk's favorite place.

He forgotten about the plug, too engulfed in the way it felt to be laying naked on the beach with Daehyun smothering him with kisses in the middle of the afternoon to really bother with it. But Daehyun's fingers gingerly pulling it out of him definitely had him remembering, his body tensing up at the sensitivity and cool breeze brushing over them.

"Kitten, you need to relax or it's not going to come out," he used his free hand to grip Yongguk's hip, thumb massaging the skin as the older pushed himself up, red faced and took a moment to breathe.

"It's more sore than I thought it'd be," Yongguk responded, his lip pushed out in a hopelessly endearing pout that made Daehyun push himself up to crash his lips against his lover's.

It was dirty and slow, Daehyun's mouth tasting like Yongguk and sending a wave of arousal crashing through them both as the older man relaxed into the other's touch. He moaned, the sound muffled by Daehyun's mouth, but still deep and desperate. Yongguk's free hand came up from where it was resting on the younger's chest to run it through his hair, pushing the strands back and out of the other's face as he tilted his head to lick deeper into his mouth. They always had too much tongue, but it was really hard to care when they were tangled together by the ocean completely naked. They liked to think their priorities were pretty straight. 

Without Yongguk realizing, Daehyun managed to slip the toy free, leaving it laying neglected on the towel beneath them as he sat up on his knees. It was easy to forget where he was when Yongguk's mouth was so easily kissable. His lips swelling and puffy, the elder's needy whines and pouts almost too arousing for Daehyun to bring himself to stop. He tugged the taller man's legs over his thighs, pulling him up onto his lap so he could grind against the other without pulling away from their kiss. Yongguk felt so vulnerable in his arms, hips jerking forward to look for friction but pushing away when he found it because of how hard and sensitive he was getting. 

"Baby," Yongguk gasped, breathing heavily as he pull away from the kiss, "Fuck me. You have to fuck me. I need you so bad. Want you so fucking bad." His eyes were starting to glaze over, his words starting to slur together as he slipped into his head space.

Daehyun knew he had to be sore, the metal plug was too big to wear that long, but Yongguk just looked so fucking good squirming to get comfortable with it pressed inside of him. And he knew the cock ring was almost too much for the other to handle, and he was taking advantage of his boyfriend, but it was so worth it. They both knew that if it was that bad Yongguk could use their word, and Daehyun would stop everything, but Yongguk loved how sore and used he felt afterwards. The ache ebbed through his body in a way that made him want it all the time, and his boyfriend was always willing to give it to him. 

"It's okay, Kitten. I'm here, calm down. Just lay back down, can you do that?" Daehyun kept his voice low, knowing how much Yongguk loved the way he sounded when he was playing. 

He nodded, swallowing thickly before sliding off Daehyun's lap and lying back, all concerns for his exposed state gone as he slipped further into his head space. This was when Yongguk was the most pliable, eager to let Daehyun do whatever he pleased because he knew that the younger would take care of him without of any hesitation. It felt so good not to be in control or stressing, enjoying the way Daehyun's lips felt as they traveled down Yongguk's body once more. The elder was easy to bend in half, Yongguk willingly grabbing his legs and holding them up as Daehyun started to work him open even further with his tongue.

The foreplay and stretching passed in a haze, Yongguk too caught up in the sensation of it to really care about what the younger was doing until it got to the good part. Daehyun had to drag him out of his mind, grounding him to the real world as he undid the rings along the elder's shaft. He almost felt vulnerable with them gone, the breeze dusting across him and tickling his skin. Everything felt so euphoric, especially with Daehyun between his legs stroking his own cock as he watched Yongguk fight his way back to earth. 

"Do you think you're ready?" he asked, teasingly pressing the head against Yongguk's entrance, pushing enough to have the other whimpering but not sinking further in without him being completely there to enjoy it. 

"So fucking ready. Please."

Daehyun nodded, biting his lip as he draped one of Yongguk's legs over his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist, leaning in to brace his hand on the sand as he guided himself in. 

He leaned down to pepper the elder's face in kisses, basking in his smile as he waited for him to adjust. Yongguk knew not to push it, not to ask for too much too fast because Daehyun had no qualms about stopping completely, and he was far to desperate to deal with that.

The elder bit back a groan as he shifted his lips, a needy whine falling from his lips as Daehyun gave a small thrust, gauging Yongguk's reaction. It was like everything had melted away, his fingers finding skin as touching everything as Daehyun tentatively started to move in long, slow thrusts that made Yongguk feel like the oxygen was being ripped from his lungs. He lived for the feeling of being filled so full, even when he was the one fucking the younger, the knowledge of what it felt like had him coming long before he should have. It was so nice to give up completely, clenching his eyes shut and losing himself to the sound of the ocean crashing onto the beach and Daehyun's steady breathing overhead. He was so focused on his boyfriend's face, enjoying the show that Yongguk didn't even realize he was putting on. His body was so responsive to the younger's touch that everything played out of his face while it happened. 

Where Yongguk lacked in his vocalizing, he made up for in being visual. His heart was on his sleeve, and Daehyun could read him like an open book. 

He began to pick up his pace, a little too focused on Yongguk to be concerned about how turned on he already was. It had been a stressful day for them both, and he knew that the entire game had switched. It wasn't about Daehyun playing around, making his boyfriend suffer and beg, this was about Yongguk knowing there was always going to be someone to take care of him when things got too far. 

Yongguk's nails left trails down the brunet's back as he once again found the spot, angling his hips just so that he hit it every single time. He was relentless and Yongguk's body was on autopilot, thrusting back against him, meeting each thrust with a soft gasp or whine, face contorted with pleasure. It was an ugly look on him, but Daehyun thought it was so endearing that he couldn't help leaning down and kissing him deeply. His pace stuttered as he got lost in the heat of Yongguk's kiss but when he pulled away with a smile, he knew Yongguk was there. He was in the place where everything the younger did felt so fucking good that he really didn't care if his rhythm was perfectly timed.

It sent Daehyun's body into a frenzy, his mind briefly telling him that it was going to be over way too soon, but he pushed the thought away as he picked up the pace. He screwed his eyes shut, focusing on the sound of slapping skin, barely noticing the way they were inching further into the sand with the power of Daehyun's thrusts. He didn't even realize that Yongguk had a hand wrapped around his dick, lazily stroking himself until he felt the way his boyfriend suddenly tensed up beneath him. He opened his eyes to see the way the intense pleasure played over Yongguk's features, his face scrunching together before relaxing completely. His entire body arched and tightened beneath Daehyun as he spilt all over their bare stomachs.

The younger managed to keep himself together longer enough to fuck him through it, slowly his pace enough to drag it out without making it painful. He knew he was soon to follow, Yongguk's mouth trailing along his neck and chest, while his hands were all over Daehyun. There was no way he was going to last, not with Yongguk looking up at him with that fucking grin and sated smile, and when he finally came it was to Yongguk caressing his face and telling him how much he loved and needed him. 

Daehyun had always been a sucker for Yongguk, and his cute dumb words.

He let himself so lax on top of the elder, tucking his head under the other's chin and kissing the skin he had access to. They needed to get up and move before someone found them, but Daehyun was all too tired and sated to really care. 

"Dae, you're heavy, get up," Yongguk pried after a few minutes.

"No. M'comfy."

"We're naked on a beach with your dick in my ass, you're not allowed to be comfy," he replied, playfully nudging Daehyun until he gave up with an exasperated groan.

It took a few minutes of maneuvering, but they finally untangled themselves and set off towards the house, the younger giggling the entire way about Yongguk's new limp. The moment was short lived, ending up with Yongguk pinning Daehyun to the bed with a threat of leaving him bedridden the next day.


End file.
